The tale of the Rose Princess
by DiamondNeko99
Summary: What happens if the world is almost to it's end? it's up to Amu and her Rhode knights to save it. Summaries suck a lot, Based on Barajou No Kiss
1. Prologue

_**The Tale of the Rose Princess.**_

_They say that on 24__th__ September 1998 , a girl is born and that girl will be chosen to be the rose princess and on 1__st__ December 1992 a boy will be born and he will be chosen to be the rose prince but there is another part of the legend on exactly the same dates, a boy and a girl is chosen to be the fake rose prince and princess and will do anything to wreck the world._

**Well, that's all! I don't know when I'll be sending the first chapter so keeps waiting! ~**

**Signed,**

**Mystic-chan**


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**DiamondNeko**** : Hello to my wonderful reviewers, sorry that I took so long to write this story because I had a huge writer's block plus I was really busy with my exams so here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**-Chapter One: The Beginning-**

In the year 198, a huge magical war broke out between the 4 kings of their respective kingdoms which are the kingdom of Blue Phlox, the kingdom of Yellow Rose, the kingdom of White Camellia and the kingdom of Black Dahlia due to greed of power. The war continued on for years and years until one day, a witch had just given up on life and decided to bind the 4 king's powers to 4 eggs. The witch then let the eggs float and disappear into the sky and gave out a prophecy which was spread through the entire 4 kingdoms which goes exactly like this,

"_On 24__th__ September 1998, a girl is born and that girl will be chosen as the rose princes, the ruler of the four kingdoms and how will you recognize her? She would be carrying four eggs of course. On 1__st__ December 1992, a boy would be born and be named as the rose prince but sadly he won't know it until the princess releases his full potential and his past life's memories as he is the Blue Phlox's descendant. But there is a disadvantage to this luck, on the exact same dates a girl and a boy would be born and they would be named the fake rose prince and princess and their task would be to wreck the world until they rule it that is all"_

After that prophecy was told, the 4 kings decided to make peace between each other due to the fact that their powers were sealed up in 4 eggs which had disappeared and decided that it was best for the kingdoms due to casualties.

**1815 years later (a/n: thank you calculator!)**

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" screamed Amu internally as she ran outside her house and went roadrunner to her school. She was pretty sure she was going to beat Usain Bolt in an Olympic race due to her being late.

Thankfully she arrived just on time to stop the security officer from closing. She gave a short thanks to the officer and ran to her class. What she didn't notice was a pair of green eyes following her every step.

**[In Amu's Classroom]**

"Thank god I made it!" said Amu quietly as she sighed softly. She sat down and began getting ready for her next class. She then stared out the window and smiled slightly. "What a nice day today…", her teacher then entered the class and immediately put down the attendance book on her teaching podium.

"Good Morning class!" chirped the teacher happily as she listened to the happy greetings of a 'welcome back' from her students. The teacher then nodded in approval and proceeded with the morning attendance. Amu just continued to stare off into the clouds as the teacher continued calling each and every one of her classmates' names. She raised her hand when her teacher called for her and that marked the end of marking the attendance, however the teacher had another surprise in store for her students. She closed her book and gave a short grin to them. They simply looked at each other and wondered what else their teacher was going to say.

"Okay class, here's what's up, I have a surprise for you guys! A new transfer student who came all the way from Paris. Excuse me, do come in!" gestured the teacher towards the door as the students all looked at the shadow looming over the door.

The boy slid the door open and had only took one step forward when suddenly all the girls squealed in delight. Amu was nearly dozing off when she got woken up by the squeals and wondered why were there pig sounds in her class, she immediately looked at the cause and widened her eyes. The boy had silky midnight blue hair and had dark blue eyes, he had a bored expression on his face and simply looked around until his eyes landed on hers. She gave a slight blush as she quickly turned to look outside while silently cursing at her shyness. The boy gave a silent chuckle and smirked slightly which caused the girls to scream more.

"Please keep quiet!" demanded the teacher as she slammed the book on the podium, she gave a short cough and gave a stern eye to all of them. The girls immediately quietened down and the boys just sweatdropped.

"Alright please introduce yourself young man and make it snazzy" said the teacher with a snap of her fingers. The boy simply went up to the board and went to write down his name.

Amu looked at the board and looked at what he was writing. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto… it's actually a nice name" she thought internally as she nodded in approval. Ikuto simply turned around and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to meet you" he simply said as he nodded. The girls squealed a bit but got quietened down by the teacher with a single look which could mean their deaths. The teacher gave him a short smile and looked around for an empty spot.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-kun, you can sit next to Hinamori-san since Fujisaki-san's away for a while" the teacher said as she pointed to the seat next to Amu. All the girls instantly gave her glares that could mean death. If looks could kill, she would be a piece of dust just flying around instantly.

Ikuto went to sit down and as he passed by Amu who was looking at him, he looked at her and gave a wink to her. Amu immediately went red as a tomato and looked to the board as he sat down and gave a low chuckle.

"What an interesting girl, I knew that she was something besides attractive but this? Just too adorable" Ikuto thought as he took out his stuff. The whole day then went through normally for both Amu and Ikuto but interesting events were going to happen sooner or later. As school ended, Ikuto went to Amu as she was walking towards the gate on her way home and gave a short whisper.

"See you tomorrow, little strawberry"

He gave a short chuckle as she immediately went red as a tomato (or as a strawberry as Ikuto thought she looked like one) and immediately went home.

"What is wrong with that guy…." Amu mumbled as she cupped her ear and quickly walked home.

**[At some mysterious place that even the author doesn't know what to name just yet]**

A boy had taken out a laptop and immediately called someone.

"So did you manage to locate her?" boomed a magnifying voice causing the boy to wince slightly but not completely showing it.

"Yes sir, I've managed to locate her but a pest has come blocking the path to her, what should I do?" the boy said as he cautiously looked around for any signs of suspicious activity.

"Destroy that pest and make sure she is ready for the ceremony, if she isn't, give some trials to make her ready faster" snarled the voice. The boy gave a short nod assuring the person that he will get the task done.

"Yes Master Lorian" said the boy and he immediately cut the connection.

**[At Amu's house, 7.30 pm]**

Amu stretched her arms as she finally finished her mathematics homework. She gave a short yawn and immediately went to lay down in bed. She slowly nodded off to sleep but not without thinking of the boy that she had met this morning.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto….. I wonder what he's like?"

And she succumbed to the wondrous comfort of dreamland

**-End of Chapter One-**


End file.
